twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt/The Jacob Song (Parody of "The Lazy Song" by Bruno Mars)
I've been wanting to share my song parodies that are Twilightish for a while now. So today I finally got the guts to actually do it. I picked at random and got my parody of "The Lazy Song" by Bruno Mars, which is "The Jacob Song"! It's in Jacob's perspective and it's basically just him in Breaking Dawn, and all the tension and shirtlessness and whatnot. I know, it's going to be lame, but you should still check it out. Here are the lyrics and the instrumental version of the song (if you wanna sing along!), so enjoy! I have loads more songs (including some Edward ones, so calm down, you guys) that I plan on sharing later. This is just for giggles, and to poke a little fun. It's not supposed to be offensive at all. This isn't one of my best parodies, but then again, I picked it at random. Okay, maybe this could be considered fanfiction. And I'm droning. On with the parody! (By the way, I own this parody, pretty much. The lyrics are all mine, however, the music is not.) The Jacob Song thumb|300px|right|It's pretty confusing to follow along if you don't know the song by heart. I warned ya. (CHORUS) Today I don't feel like putting on a shirt I just wanna be half-naked Don't feel like wearing any socks My big tattoo really rocks and Today I don't feel like putting on a shirt (VERSE 1) I'm gonna watch some TV, punch Paul in the face Get really mad and then run away Nobody can tell me to stay I'm gonna walk to the beach and think about a girl Complain to someone else how she ruined my world I don't feel like shutting up anyway Oh yes, I'm Jacob I'm Jacob And I'm here to stay (CHORUS) Today I don't feel like putting on a shirt I just wanna be half-naked Don't feel like wearing any socks My big tattoo really rocks and Today I don't feel like putting on a shirt Abs and that's all Ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh Abs and that's all Ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh (VERSE 2) I'm gonna wake up real early and break off from the pack Have a really lame time, Leah's stuck on my back And Leah's gonna be thinking, "This sucks" ("Ohmagod, this sucks.") I'll go out for a while and maybe be a thug Go to the Cullen house to take a hit of my drug Sorry, Bells, but I'm just out of luck Oh yes, I'm Jacob I'm Jacob Whining like a punk (CHORUS) Today I don't feel like putting on a shirt I just wanna be half-naked Don't feel like wearing any socks My big tattoo really rocks and Today I don't feel like putting on a shirt (BRIDGE) No I'm not holding anything back Just gonna strut in my nice 8-pack Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah I'm hungry so can I have an Eggo? And ohmagod, Bella's preggo! Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah Ohh! (CHORUS again) Today I don't feel like putting on a shirt I just wanna be half-naked Don't feel like wearing any socks My big tattoo really rocks and Today I don't feel like putting on a shirt Abs and that's all Ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh Abs and that's all Ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh Abs and that's all Sooo, how was that? Tell me what you think, and even leave some song parody recommendations if you want! If I can get a good idea, I'll spoof it. :) With Twilightish love, TeamTaycob Category:Blog posts